In the related art, a technology of a vehicle control apparatus which executes a specific control, such as parking assist, in a case of receiving an operation of a driver after a vehicle is stopped, is known.
Examples of the related art include JP 2008-114776A and JP 2014-205479A.
However, there is a case where a timing at which a vehicle control apparatus determines that a vehicle is stopped is later than a timing at which a driver feels that the vehicle is stopped. In such a case, even in a case where the driver performs an operation at a time point when the driver feels that the vehicle is stopped, the vehicle control apparatus determines that the operation of the driver is received in a non-stopped state, and thus, there is a case where it is difficult to execute a control according to the intention of the driver. Meanwhile, it is difficult to advance the timing at which the vehicle control apparatus determines that the vehicle is stopped due to a reason related to the control of the vehicle.
Thus, a need exists for a vehicle control apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.